Talk:Monster Template
Why did you remove 'detects resting'? There are some mobs that aggro to you when you are resting. A good example is Triple Bats. Many of them will not aggro to you normally, but will if you are resting. I use this to my advantage when PLing my friends subs in La Theine (the undercaves). --Chrisjander 11:07, 27 April 2006 (PDT) As well as pretty much all gobs agro to resting...the resting agro is regardless of what level you are right? i was never quite sure on that, ut from my experience it seems to be true... Although I notice that somepage doesn't really mark anything as agroing to "resting", although they have the "R" column...so I wonder if they use that for something else? I dunno, it's always kinda confused me. But I agree that I think the "R" shuld stay on this template. I talk a lot... --Rixie-- ---- Seems the best way to confirm is slap sneak/invis on and rest by tripple-bats and other thought to be rest aggro mobs. --Gahoo 11:37, 27 April 2006 (PDT) ---- What looks like a mob aggroing to resting is actually a different rule: normally, aggro mobs will not attack players that are too high level for them. However, they will attack a resting player of any level. This applies to all aggro mobs, not just some. --Valyana 11:39, 27 April 2006 (PDT) ---- "aggro mobs will not attack players that are too high level for them. However, they will attack a resting player of any level." This is true as long as it follows their aggro "rules". I can't test this right now, but from my experience, "Too Weak" sight aggro mobs like gobs won't aggro you when you're resting behind them, but they will aggro if you're resting within their line of sight. Sound aggro mobs will aggro as long as you're within their circle of detection.--Joon (Midgardsormr) 11:28, 1 June 2006 (PDT) But there are certain mobs that don't agro at all except if you rest. I walk up poke it, no agro, checks as IT. I rest and bam its hitting me. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 23:00, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Example? -- 23:48, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Jobs I hate seeing this line blank on over half of the monster pages. If I'm not mistaken, beastmen are the only monsters with real jobs (some monsters like Hecteyes cast spells, but that doesn't neccesarily make them a black mage), so can we just eliminate this line on non-beastmen pages? ~ Karuberu ---- If we do that, some of the beasts who display all the characteristics of a job, will not get listed, and potentially useful information can be lost. If we don't include the job, we should at least find a section for special abilities that the mob gets, i.e. high level rabbits get Triple Attack, lower level WAR-like mobs get double attack, PLD and DRK type mobs get MP which can be aspired, just so people aren't surprised by these extra abilities, and can use them to their advantage. --Chrisjander 17:16, 9 September 2006 (EDT) EDIT: If the ability is displayed over all beasts (of appropriate level), then this info should probably be listed on the species category. --Chrisjander 17:17, 9 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Agreed. ~ Karuberu 17:29, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Tracking: Why is there Sc (Tracks by scent), but no Acronym for tracking by anything else? I know there are Tracking by low HP, tracking by sight, and tracking by sound that are all separate from the mob's detection types (Undead being a prime example: they detect by Low HP and Sound, but only track by Low HP. Also Puks show this behavior.) And also mobs that track by true-sight (or sound, maybe scent? <.<) could be taken into account. All of this is vital information to me as a thief.--Dragonspight 23:20, 23 October 2006 (EDT) :Just a note, Mobs can't track by TH/TS that aren't TH/TS themselves so therefor you would already be attacked. I think you mean just plain old Tracks by Sight or Tracks by Sound. --Nynaeve 19:12, 23 October 2006 (EDT) ::What do you mean you'd already be attacked? the point of Tracking knowledge is to be able to make an aggressor *stop* attacking, so I'd think that having already been attacked is exactly the situation that this matters most in.--Dragonspight 23:20, 23 October 2006 (EDT) :::Ummm... I get the point of tracking but what I meant to say is that TH/TS mobs will track you down no matter what - You aggro them, you have to fight them. I think I understand what you are saying now though and I think you are confusing TH/TS with something else. --Nynaeve 23:21, 23 October 2006 (EDT) :If you know for a fact that there are mobs that track by blood, sound, etc. go ahead and add them to the Monster Notes template. You'll need to give examples for confirmation however (put them on the template's talk page). ~ Karuberu 23:26, 23 October 2006 (EDT) :KK ^^b --Dragonspight 23:29, 23 October 2006 (EDT) (Insert image!) Why is this exactly on countless pages without images, it was never part of the actual template. It's not cute, it's not funny. It hinders the very effort to complete imageless articles without a lot of effort to find them. I don't like it one bit. --Charitwo 12:01, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Well, I don't think it's intended to be cute or funny, just to let people who aren't wiki markup gurus to figure out where to put the image tag. How does it hinder your ability to find imageless articles though? --Divisortheory 12:02, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Because it's a lot faster and efficient to go through the Image Stub page and add them that way. I can read the list, get the images I need, upload fairly quickly, and amend it to the respective pages just the same. Rather than dissecting through hundreds of search results just to find articles that need images. --Charitwo 12:08, 14 March 2007 (EDT) :According to the Image Stub page "This category is for stub articles that are missing an image of the NPC or item." It was never really used for mobs. The logic is that we need/needed the images of items (and less so NPCs) more than the mobs, which typically look very similar to each other. This is not not to say that the template shouldn't be used on mobs pages - but it wasn't originally included on the mob page "template"/guide. Instead that "template"/guide just had the hidden text of insert picture here or whatnot. --Gahoo 12:20, 14 March 2007 (EDT) :Keep in mind that a lot of pages are outdated as well. FFXIclopedia didn't always have and tags, so the "insert image" line is sort of a relic of the old FFXIclopedia. ~ Karuberu 14:06, 14 March 2007 (EDT) ::I suppose that answers my question, although I created this discussion per Gahoo's last comment. If the discussion could be continued there. --Charitwo 14:12, 14 March 2007 (EDT) It was the way we marked the pages before we had the template. --Chrisjander 14:36, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Changes I've been thinking of some changes for a long time now, but since they're all sort of minor, I never brought them up until now. #This template should really be called "Monster Template," since "mob" is slang and never used in the game. #Crystals should have links to thier respective pages, just like any other item (i.e. ). #The "Weak to" line should either be removed or have None when the mob doesn't have a weakness. #Since there's already a "Weak to," there should be a "Resistant to" and "Immune to" included in the template, in one form or another. #The "Notes" section should actually be a section ( Notes instead of Notes:), to go along with the Historical Background section and to make for easier/cleaner editing. ~ Karuberu 18:29, 9 May 2007 (CDT) I decided to make a complete revision of the Monster Template to go along with my suggested revision of the Item Template. Aside from the changes mentioned above, I've also included an introductory paragraph with basic instructions on use, added an additional example for Notorious Monsters (essentially merging the two monster templates), and incorporated-in an infobox template to make future changes quicker and easier. ~ Karuberu 05:16, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Looks good to me. I also agree with the Notes though I personally like the looks of Notes better heh. But to match everything else, I guess it should be like this. Not like it's the only thing around here I'd prefer in a different way, can't have everything to my liking. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 14:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Would really like to see this implemented finally. I never liked to see the word mob or pops around the Article pages. Mobs being used widely for example to title the FoV "Mobs to fight" lists on every zone possible. It's all about how the majority likes it I guess and this may be just the ranty me, heh. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 09:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Monster Template I would like to suggest an add to the monster template so that section for dropped item as more info to it. I would really love to see normal drop, treasure hunter 1, treasure hunter 2-3-4 separated if it's feasible. That would be also a good way to help player understand how treasure hunter works. :I think it would be too hard to keep up with. As it is now, there is already an issue with monsters that drop multiple of the same item. In my opinion, it should list every posible item. So if a hare can drop three hides, hide should be listed three times. The issue with this would be getting people to adjust the drop rates correctly. Another idea would be changing drop rates so they can be over 100%, but this gives an illusion that you will always get a drop. Laconic 21:35, January 6, 2010 (UTC) While I do not like the fact that the "regular drops" are mixed with those obtained while the Treasure Hunter trait was active, this wouldn't really work, at least not with how the template is now. That, and the fact that no one really knows how it works exactly, except for the people who created it of course. ^^ It merely gives a bit more chances to get something, is what I think. I don't really care for the drop-rates either way since they often are not updated too accurately and I don't seem to get much more loot with TH or no TH. Either I get something, or I do not, is all. Just my thoughts anyways~ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 10:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC)